Life Is Unfair Get Used To It
by DoubleKK
Summary: My first fulllenghth, about how Shelly's sister comes to Mineral Town and causes a lot more trouble than she meant to... Chapter eight up.
1. The letter

Life Is Unfair. Get Used To It.

By K1

A/N: This is my first full length story! Please review!

Shelly takes out a letter out of her mailbox, looks at it, and screams, "NOOOOO!

Cliff, who just happened to be walking by, looked over alarmed. "WHAT'S THE MATTER?"

"MY SISTER IS COMING HERE!"

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?"

"YEAH! A TWIN!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?" Cliff yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shelly yelled back.

There was a very uncomfortable pause with a lot of blinking until Cliff finally spoke.

"So, uh… why is she coming here?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Shelly answered.

"Does she look exactly like you?" Cliff asked with interest.

Shelly gave him a weird look. "Uh, yeah. Except that she is a brunette."

Cliff starts thinking dirty thoughts.

"Cliff? Cli-ff? ANYBODY HOME?" she yelled in his ear.

He jumped about 2 miles in the air, and Shelly watched him come down and fall on his but.

"What?" he said, looking around startled.

"You…never mind."

"Well, I think I better go now." Cliff said.

"_What a weirdo…"_ she thought as he walked away.

A/N: Ok, so this is just the starting, but I will post the second chapter today or tomorrow.


	2. Amanda's arrival

Life Is Unfair. Get Used To It.

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not so sure about doing disclaimers, but I'll say it anyway: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

Shelly and Gray waited on the dock for Shelly's sister's arrival.

Gray watched as she stared out to the ocean, focused on a small boat that was approaching the small beach.

"I take it that you and your sister don't get along very well?" he asked.

"Of course not. We get along extremely well. That's why I haven't spoken to her in the past year!" Shelly said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

_I'll take that as a no… _Gray thought.

As the boat pulled into the pier, a girl with long brown hair stepped out onto the dock

"Shelly!" she cried.

"Amanda!" Shelly said with fake happiness.

They hug while Gray stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, who's this?" the girl called Amanda asked. "Weren't you going to introduce me, Shelly dear?"

"No." Shelly muttered under her breath. Then said in a distinguishable voice, "Why, have you forgotten how to ask, 'What's your name?'"

"Now you don't have to snap, little sister." Amanda said, just letting the burn slide.

"I'm Gray." He said quietly.

"Pleasure to meet you." Amanda said, flashing him a flirty smile.

"Uh, yeah. Same to you." Gray replied uncertainly, seeing Shelly fuming behind.

"Well, let's _partir_!" Amanda said. "That's French, for 'go'. Oh, and Shelly? Nice outfit."

Shelly opened and closed her mouth several times, speechless at this harsh comment. Amanda was wearing a green spaghetti strap top and jean mini shorts, with matching make-up.

"Are you coming, or not?" Amanda said, walking toward the beach steps.

"Yeah, just a second, you go ahead." Shelly recovered

Gray was staring at Amanda's leaving figure. Shelly smacked him on the back of the head, hissing "Stop that!"

"Ow…" Gray started with a comeback, but noticing her famous evil glare, stopped.

"Shelly? Grab my luggage, would you?" Amanda said from the top of the steps.

Muttering under her breath, Shelly completely ignored her sister's request, and grudging started toward the stairs, leaving Gray to carry the enormous two pink suitcases.

A/N: K, here's the second. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!


	3. Finally, some action!

Life Is Unfair. Get Used To It.

A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too long of a wait. I had a bit of writers block (don't you just hate that?)

The three walked up the cobblestone path. Amanda obviously had something to the way she walked, cause Gray couldn't help staring, much to Shelly's dislike.

"This is your house?" Amanda asked when they arrived at Sparks Farm.

"Yes." Shelly replied though gritted teeth.

"I guess it will be ok." she replied stepping through the red door.

Suddenly, Shelly's dog Cleo came bounding though the door, almost knocking Amanda off her feet.

"SHELLY!" Amanda cried. "GET YOUR DOG AWAY FROM ME!"

"Are you afraid of dogs?" Gray asked cautiously.

Amanda gave Gray the exact same evil glare that Shelly always does.

_At least they have something in common… _Gray thought.

"It's all right, she won't hurt you." Shelly said, picking up the puppy.

"Don't!" Amanda said, backing away.

Shelly advanced on her, holding Cleo out in front of her.

Amanda gave a small shriek, backing away.

The two sister started to argue so fast that you couldn't tell who was talking or what they were saying.

"Uh, guys?" Gray said.

"Fine, if you are going to act like that, I'll just stay at the Inn." Amanda huffed, and stormed off.

"Good grief." Shelly muttered. "The hell with her."

"Ah, come on Shell. She's your sister." Gray said.

"Yeah, well…" she mumbled.

"Just go talk to her." Gray replied.

"Fine." Shelly said, cursing under her breath.

-Later-

As Shelly walked over to Doug's Inn, a scream could be heard coming from upstairs.

"What the…?" Shelly said running to the door and inside.

Amanda was hurrying down the stairs, a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Shelly asked.

"Oh my god! Shelly, my diamond necklace is gone!" Amanda said.

A/N: Ah ha! A cliff hanger! I know that my chaps haven't been very funny yet, but trust me, they will be .


	4. Just asking for trouble

Life Is Unfair. Get Used To It.

A/N: FINALLY, something funny! (or at least I think it's funny….. please review and tell me if it is or if it's just stupid!

Ann, Cliff and Shelly were sitting at an Inn table questioning Amanda.

"So, when was the last time you saw the necklace?" Ann asked. (she kinda had this police thing going on at the time from watching too much T.V.)

"In my bag" Amanda answered.

"How well hidden was it?"

"How should I know? And gawd, stop shining that flashlight in my face!"

"Oh, sorry. Ann said, switching off the light. "So, where was your bag?

"In my room."

"Well, there's only one thing that we can do!" declared Ann.

"Oh no," Cliff groaned. "Oh no, no, no…"

Ann grinned evilly "A stakeout! I can't believe this! Nothing exciting ever happens here!"

"I didn't think a crime would even fit in the town." said Amanda.

"And I didn't think your attitude would fit in this town!" Shelly snapped.

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do," Ann whispered to the others. It was 11:00 at night, and they were about to stage the stakeout in Ann's room. "We'll wait here with my sapphire earrings on the table, and wait until the thief comes."

"How will they know that you have these?" Shelly asked.

"Because I was boasting about just getting them all over town." Ann replied.

"So many things could go wrong with this plan," Cliff muttered. "And I have to go with it, cause you're blackmailing me!

"I wouldn't call it blackmailing!" Ann said defensively. "Just… well, you owe me!"

The sound of someone opening the back door into the house part of the Inn could be heard.

"Quick, get in the closet!" Ann hissed.

"The closet?" Amanda and Shelly both cried.

"Shut up and go!"

All four of them piled into the small closet by the bed.

Amanda cringed. "Damn, Cliff, would it kill you to use some deodorant!"

"Hey, I do use…" Cliff protested, but was cut of by Shelly saying, "Quiet, someone's coming!"

Sure enough, the door to Ann's room opened, and Ann couldn't control herself. She jumped out of the closet yelling, "Stop in the name of the law! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!"

"Ann, have you been watching those cop shows again?" Cliff asked.

Ann stiffened. "May-be."

"Hey!" the person who had walked in shouted. It was Doug.

"Oh, it's just you." Amanda huffed.

"Hey, he still could be the thief!" Ann said.

"Now really, your own father?" Doug said.

"Yes! You're still our prime suspect!" Ann cried.

"Oh, brother." Cliff said, just as the door knob started turning again…

A/N: Another cliffhanger, this time a bigger one! (not that any of you care, cause barely any one is liking my story at all. Boo hoo) well hopefully you liked this chap better. :)


	5. Busted!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but finally I decided I should get to work updating it! (Damn you writers block!)

Life Is Unfair. Get Used To It

By K1

The door flew open. (It almost gave Doug a heart attack) And standing in the doorway was…

WON!

(Dun dun dun!)

"AHA!" yelled Ann. "So you are the thief!"

It took everyone about 3.5 seconds to realize that she was still talking to her father.

"ANN!" cried Cliff "You do know that the _real _thief is STANDING IN THE DOORWAY?"

"Ah…" mumbled Won. "This isn't the best time… I'll be going now…""

"You!" said Shelly "Aren't going any where! Turn out your pockets!"

Won reluctantly pulled the pockets out of his big yellow coat. There was nothing.

"He's obviously got it in an inside pocket!" said Amanda irritably.

"I was getting to that!" Shelly snapped. "Alright, punk. Lose the coat."

"Uh, I can't." Won said nervously. "Umm… I'm naked underneath!"

"Right." said Cliff sarcastically.

Then Won unexpectedly bolted back out the door.

"AFTER HIM!" yelled Ann.

"Wait!" cried Doug. Everyone stared at him. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Thanks for telling us that very important piece of information, now let's go!" Amanda yelled over her shoulder, as she had already started running (no duh)

We interrupt this story on the count of K1 is very angry at her word processing program because it wont let her download a classic Scooby Doo chase scene in video form. One moment please.

We bring you back to your original fanfic.

Everyone started running after Won, except for Doug, who ran into the bathroom.

"Stop!" yelled Cliff, who was the closest to Won.

It was a classic Scooby Doo chase scene. When they reached the Poultry Farm, It all happened in slow motion.

A stray chicken had wandered out of the coop and out onto the path, just as Won was running by. As you have probably already guessed, he tripped, and went flying.

_Smash! _Won's glasses broke on impact. The four of them stopped and looked down at him.

"Is… he alright?" Shelly asked uncertainly.

Cliff knelt down and roughly lifted up his head. It was covered in blood from the glasses, but Won was still conscious.

"Get your hands off me!" he snarled.

Just then, Popuri came running out the door.

"NOO! MY PRESIOUS CHICKI!" she screamed.

"Uh… Popuri. Your chicken's fine." Ann informed her.

"What are you doing up?" asked Amanda.

"None of your business!" she snapped, and then ran back into the house, the chicken clutched under her arm.

The sound of footsteps could be heard. It was Doug, who had finished going the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

-Sweatdrop-

A/N: FINALLY! Chapter five. How was it? Oh, and about that thing around the middle, that was a joke. I know it was stupid, but some of Katie's hyperness is wearing off on me! But this is not the end of the story. There will be lot's more adventures. (Once I think of some.)


	6. Another visitor

A/N: Sometimes I wonder why I continue on with this pathetic little story of mine.

Life Is Unfair Get Used To It

By K1 (a.k.a., Kirstin S.)

Won was soon apprehended by Harris, who wouldn't shut up.

" Wow. I cant believe I actually get to use these handcuffs on an actual criminal!" he said, delighted. "Well, there was that one time May paid me to put them on Stu…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Policeman guy? Could I have my necklace back, NOW?" said Amanda, who was getting quite annoyed.

"Oh, right"

Harris reached for Won's big yellow coat sitting on a chair nearby. They were now at the Inn. Gray had been woken up by the noise and was pissed because he hadn't been included in the stakeout.

"I mean, you coulda just woken me up!" he whined.

"Shut up." Shelly told him.

"Don't be mean to him!" snapped Amanda. "Sorry Gray. You just looked so content while you were sleeping. We didn't want to wake you up"

Cliff, who was sitting up at the bar, snorted. That wasn't true at all. If they had of woken up Gray, he would have not been able to sit still for the hour that they waited. He is, as Shelly described him, "Like a little kid" when it comes to patience.

"I've never seen you with that silly hat off." commented Amanda. "I love your hair, it's so cute."

Gray reddened. For some reason, he hadn't said more that two words at a time to her.

"Here's your necklace." Said Harris, after a while of searching through the many pockets of the coat.

"Thanks. Isn't it just priceless?"

Shelly muttered under her breath.

"Come on guys, we should really get some sleep." said Cliff with a yawn.

"What are we going to do with Won?" asked Ann, glancing at Won. He appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Um… we could just leave him there." said Harris uncertainly. "I guess he will be fine until morning when we can use more security."

-Next day-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ECSCAPED?"

An angry scream could be heard from the Inn. Doug had woken up and found that Won had indeed, left the building. Which, unfortunately, had made Ann extremely angry.

"Why couldn't you have used the alarm that night?" she said.

"Well, actually… I forgot."

"YOU FORGOT?"

"Yeah…"

"My first case solved as a detective, and my culprit has escaped because you forgot to use our alarm!"

Ann's fierce yelling had awoken the three occupants of the guest rooms. Amanda, Cliff, and Gray wandered sleepily down the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked Amanda, and at that same moment, Cliff tripped and toppled down the stairs into Gray, causing a domino effect. Amanda ignored their moans of pain.

"He's gone!" said Ann. "And all because of my thick-headed father here!"

"It's not my-"

"Yes, it is!"

"Guys, guys!" said Gray, who had gotten up from the floor.

Ann sighed. "I guess it's not entirely your fault. At least this gives me another case."

_Bring! Bring! _

"Oh, that's my cell." said Amanda running up the stairs. She reappeared, walking down the stairs, holding the small black flip-phone up to her ear.

"You're kidding. She's gonna be phyced! So why are you at Crescent Island? Let me guess, you have yet _another _new job. Of course I am, I'm always right. So when will you get here? Okay, sounds good. I'll tell her when she gets her lazy butt out of bed. Kay', bye!"

Amanda swiftly closed the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Gray curiously.

"Oh, that was-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door of the Inn opened, and Shelly walked in.

"I heard screaming all the way from my house! What's going-"

"Shelly, you are never going to guess who's coming now!" interrupted Amanda. "It's our cousin, Jack!"

A/N: How did you like it? My chapters are so damn short, but I hope to make them longer. Ooh, so now Jack is coming. This may be a very interesting story twist… will he stay? Leave after a day? Find a girlfriend? Keep reading and find out!


	7. Here comes MORE trouble!

Life Is Unfair Get Used To It

By K1

A/N: I know this took me like forever to update. I had already planned the whole chapter in my head but was still too lazy to type it up. I don't know if it was the fact that Katie was actually writing stories and I wasn't, or if I just got motivated from a recent review.

"WHAT?"

Amanda looked confused. "What's the matter? I thought you liked Jack!"

"You obviously don't remember what happened when we were twelve!" Shelly said angrily.

"Well, I guess I don't!

"You have to call him back!"

"What do you want me to tell him? 'Oh sorry, Shelly doesn't want you to come. So why don't you just call a taxi to come pick you up off the boat?'" Amanda said sarcastically.

Shelly groaned in frustration. "Fine then. When is he coming?"

"Umm… After lunch?" Amanda said meekly.

"YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME THAT IMPORTANT PIECE OF INFORMATION!"

"Who's Jack?"

The twins turned to Ann, identical glares upon there faces.

"It was just a question…" Ann grumbled.

(_ifthisdosn'tshowupitisadivider_

"So who is this Jack person?" Gray asked Shelly as they were eating.

Shelly swallowed. "He's my jerk cousin."

"Then why did Amanda say that you would be psyched?"

"How should I know? She's got this really weird way of thinking."

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"What did happen when you were twelve?"

Shelly raised her eyebrows. "That, you will never know."

_Divider_

Amanda rushed into Sparks into farm, a young man following behind her. "Jack is here!"

Shelly's eyes narrowed. "Hi."

"What kind of way is that to greet your cuz?" Jack said, smirking.

"Fine, 'cuz'. This is Gray."

"Hey." said Gray.

Jack smirked again. "Gray, huh. So, what's your real name?"

"No." Shelly said, smiling almost pitifully at Jack. "That is his name."

"Actually…" Gray mumbled. "He's right."

"WHAT?"

"My real name is…" he mumbled something inaudibly.

"What is it?" Shelly snapped. "I have the right to know, since you never told me!"

Gray sighed. "It's Graham."

"And how come you never told me this?" Shelly said irritably.

"You never asked!"

"Ok people!" Amanda said loudly.

Jack ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "Why don't you show me around?"

"Amanda can do it."

"Why not, Shelly? Haven't you missed me?"

Shelly opened her mouth to say something, but Amanda cut her off. "Never mind, I'll do it. Come on Jack."

Shelly and Gray watched there retreating backs. "Sheesh. Amanda loves him."

"How come?"

"They're both huge flirts. They used to pick on me when we were kids."

"Yeah. He did seem a little conceited"

"A little? Seriously, _Graham_, you have no skills in figuring out people at all."

A/N: I thought I'd make Jack a flirty moron to add a bit to the story. I'm also planning to make Amanda start falling for someone else. Any guesses? Please review and tell me!

(Sorry if this was too short. I promise to make the next chap extra long!)


	8. Screwed Beyond Repair

Life Is Unfair Get Used To It

Written by Kirstin S.

Chapter 8: Screwed Beyond Repair

A/N: It's been awhile. But my writers block has gone away with the help of K2! I let my imagination go wild for this chapter, so it may seem a little twisted.

It was rather foolish to let Amanda show Jack the town, seeing as she had only been there for a few days, and didn't know much better than he did. Sure enough, after five minutes, they had found themselves in near the harvest sprites cottage. An unexplored territory for the snobby twin of Shelly.

"Where are we?" asked Jack impatiently. He was getting extremely bored with his surroundings.

"Stop complaining." snapped Amanda. "I think I remember seeing the church a minute ago…"

"You think!? Amanda, you got us lost!"

"Quit being such a baby. This town is so tiny, how can you get lost?" Amanda spun around, looking in the other direction for some indication of the small church. "There it is! I told you we weren't lost!"

The two cousins eventually wandered back to the road.

"You're a terrible tour guide." said Jack irritably.

Amanda was about to retaliate, when a boy with glasses and long red hair approached them.

"Shelly, what did you do to your hair?" he asked, not realizing that the girl in front of him was not Shelly.

"I'm not Shelly. I'm her twin sister." Amanda replied, almost distantly.

"If you don't want to hang out with me Shelly, just tell me. I mean, we haven't done anything together for a long time. You said that we could go to festivals together, but we never did!! You don't have to dye you hair and lie about having a twin just to get rid of me!" the boy cried hysterically.

"Ok, let's go Amanda…" Jack said, trying to steer his cousin away from the crazy person in front of her.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR REALATIONSHIP SHELLY!?!?" screamed the boy, dropping to his knees.

Jack began pulling Amanda in the other direction, but she wouldn't budge.

"I am really not Shelly. My name's Amanda. But I like a man who's not afraid to show his feelings." She flashed one of her smiles at him.

Jack stared at them, thinking that Amanda must have finally lost it. The red-headed boy continued screaming, and the brunette kneeled down and began comforting him. Feeling extremely scared now, he ran back to Sparks Farm.

---

Meanwhile, Shelly was absentmindedly brushing her horse, telling him about her nasty childhood experiences with her cousin and her sister.

"So when I was five, Jack took my glitter girl Barbie doll, and cut off all her hair! Then he pulled off her head and flushed it down the toilet!"

Shelly was just in the middle of telling Panno (who was bored to death, by the way) about her ninth birthday, when Karen walked into the farm.

"Hi Shelly!" she called. Shelly stopped talking and looked over. Karen walked up to her, a confused look on her face.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Panno, duh!" Shelly replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok then… well, I saw your cousin. He's kind of cute."

"EWW!!!" shrieked Shelly. "He's not cute, he's ugly. He's got cooties!"

Karen raised her eyebrow at Shelly's lack of maturity, but brushed it off quickly. "Anyway, he was just getting a tour of-"

Karen stopped talking when Jack ran in the farm, looking quite freaked out.

"Shelly! Your sister has completely gone nuts!" he cried. But Shelly had lost interest in what Karen was saying, ignored the frantic boy, and began talking to her horse again.

Jack, now fearing that both of the twins had gone insane, turned to Karen for help. His looked of panic suddenly vanished from his face, and a twinkle rose in his brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jack." He said, smiling at Karen.

Karen ignored the fact that he was trying to flirt with her. "What's wrong with Amanda?"

Jack snapped back into reality. "Well, she's acting all lovey with this complete nutcase that thinks she's Shelly."

"What nutcase? It's not the mayor again, is it?" sighed Karen. "He shouldn't be out on the street, but we couldn't afford to send him to an insane asylum…"

"I don't think so. I'll show you the guy."

Jack ran back to the area in front of the church, Karen following. Rick was no longer on the ground, but he was still shouting and referring to Amanda as Shelly.

"Rick?" asked Karen cautiously. "What's wrong now?"

Rick stopped screaming and looked at Karen. "Shelly is being mean to me!"

Karen gently told him that the girl was not Shelly, and he calmed down a bit. Pretty soon he was acting completely normal.

"I'm sorry Amanda, it's just that I thought that you were your sister." Rick apologized.

"I can be Shelly if you want me to..." said Amanda, doing her flirty smile again.

Rick smiled politely. "Sorry, but I'm spoken for."

Amanda's face suddenly went from seductive to fury. "Who is it?" she asked angrily.

"Karen. Which reminds me. Karen, I'm breaking up with you.

"What?!" said Karen, with both surprise and anger.

"Yes. I've found someone else." said Rick casually.

"Me?" said Amanda hopefully.

"No. It's nothing serious right now, but he'll eventually fall for my charm." said Rick, eyeing Jack.

"HE?!" everyone cried, and Jack took that as a good time to run for his life.

A/N: Still too short? Anyway, I thought that I'd make a love quadrat, or whatever. Jack likes Karen, Karen and Amanda both like Rick, and Rick likes Jack! Please don't flame me for making Rick gay. Nice reviews, please. Constructive criticism is taken, though.


End file.
